Catching a Cougar
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: During a visit to town, Alejandro and Heather hang out after the mess that was Total Drama All-Stars. From there, Heather introduces Alejandro to her ever-loving parents and her dad is not here for long, who soon becomes re-acquainted with him in the most imaginable. One-shot Alejandro/Heather's Mom lemon. Warning: Rated M for sex and strong language. Remember, you were warned.


"**Catching a Cougar"**

**Rated M for sexual content and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Anyway This is a remake of "Mother Definitely Knows Best" by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and he gave me permission to recreate his story I'm doing something that I've never done before as well Alejandro/Heather's mom! It has not been there it's unprecedented it's never been done before but I'm willing to take the risk like UltimateWarriorFan4Ever did anyway here goes nothing and enjoy!**

Heather was relieved to be home.

After going through a month of Chris McLean's bullshit on Total Drama All-stars and appearing in the finale and being hit by an oar by her long time rival Gwen, she finally got a break from the turmoil she endured. After all one could only take so much abuse from the egomaniacal power hungry remorseless bastard of a host, Chris McLean.

But good things and bad things came out of this she and Alejandro started dating but the bad was she didn't get the million dollars this time like she did in season three obviously.

Anyway, after TDAS Alejandro and Heather started to hangout more often and even went out on dates romantic dates like to fancy restaurants, the traditional movie theater date, and more.

Heather ha met Alejandro already parents his dad was a freaking diplomat like the one Chris McLean said during the season three premiere and her mom was a smart and wonderful woman as well.

However, Alejandro was wanting to meet Heather's mom and dad because it would be polite for the boyfriend to meet the girlfriend's parents…I know what I am talking about.

Anyway the time has come during the summer time, Heather was driving her Violet 2014 Chevrolet Camaro with Alejandro in the passenger seat, and they were on their way to Heather's house.

"So Mi Amour what is your house like?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"It's pretty big it's like a 5-star hotel/mansion wrapped up into one and Alejandro you are going to love my mom she is so sweet and loving she looks like an older version of me." Heather replied to Alejandro. "Even though me and my parents don't have the best relationship on earth I've tried getting better and I'm currently trying to get better." Heather said completing her sentence.

"That's excellent Heather I can't wait to meet her and your dad I bet you guys have the nicest food from over the world." Alejandro said as she pulled into the house.

"Here we are…" Heather said as the house was a 5-Star hotel/Mansion wrapped up into one basically heather was correct.

"AY Dios Mio…you were right Mi Amour." Alejandro said some in English and Spanish.

"Of course I'm right now any questions before we go in the house?" Heather said to him.

"Is she ugly?" Alejandro asked her as he got a slap to the face.

(SLAP!)

"No she's not ugly she's beautiful thank you very much."

"AY! I'm sorry I was just wondering…that's all." Alejandro said to her as he apologized.

"That's okay Alejandro…now let's be like the perfect couple come on." Heather said as she knocked on the door three times.

(Knock!)

(Knock!)

(Knock!)

"Coming…" A woman said as she opened the door and it was Heather's mom…she didn't look ugly at all she looked fabulous she looked exactly like Heather but older and dark black raven hair like her own daughter but she wore a yellow long sleeve shirt with a dark yellow skirt and that was the first person that Heather and Alejandro saw that day.

Feeling so happy, she hugged her own daughter that she cracked her back.

"Heather! You're finally back home where you belong!" Her mom said.

"Mother, I'm so happy to see you but could you please not crack my back like that again?" Heather said, as her back was sore for a minute as she hugged her own mother.

Alejandro blushed a bit as he stood next to a attractive women like Heather's mother. He did not know what to say or what to feel.

"John get down here please…Heather is home!" Heather's mom said as John also known as Heather's dad walked down the stairs and gave her a big kiss on the cheek and a bear hug like a high school baseball coach I know.

"Put me down please I want to introduce you to someone right now." Heather said as John put her down.

"Mom, Dad, this is…my boyfriend Alejandro Burromeurto…Alejandro these are my parents John and Rachel Griffin because my last name is Griffin obviously." Heather said to her parents introducing them to Alejandro Burromeurto.

"Hi, Alejandro Burromeurto…anyway sorry I can't stay long I'll be at business trip for a few months at Australia but I will call you when I get there…goodbye Heather…Rachel…I'll miss you and be good." John said as he left to go the airport to take him to Australia.

"Okay anyway Alejandro you want to have something to eat and Heather," Rachel said as she smelled her daughter.

"What mom?" Heather asked her mom.

"You need to take a shower…a long shower okay?" Rachel known as Heather's mom asked her.

"Okay, mom…see you two in a while and anyway Alejandro like I said this is my mom as my dad was in a hurry for a trip." Heather said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So you are Heather's madre I see." Alejandro said as he chuckled.

"Oh please, call me Rachel." Rachel giggled.

"Ohhhh…okay Rachel." Alejandro said blushing through his cheeks.

"You must look dusty from that car ride." Rachel said dusting him off, "Why don't you take a seat in the living room and make yourself at home Alejandro."

"Well I wasn't that all dusty but okay seniorita." Alejandro said as he entered the house and saw the luxury items like the latest PS4 and The XBOX ONE and so on.

The living room was filled with hundreds and hundreds of Blu-rays and videogames that Damien plays and there is Bruiser her cat.

"You have a cat what is his name?" Alejandro asked Rachel.

"His name is Bruiser." Rachel said as she handed him some spicy chili.

"Here you go…some spicy chili…some of my best work other then gourmet." Rachel said as she gave Alejandro some spicy chili.

"Gracias I hope I enjoy it…" Alejandro said as he took a bite and his mouth was on fire then the Olympic Torch in Barcelona Olympic Games in 1992.

"WOW! Rachel this is the best chili ever." Alejandro said as he kept eating it until he was done.

"I'm glad you loved it anyway let's talk for a bit." Rachel said as she sat next to him and she crossed her legs sexily and sexually as Alejandro gasped because of Rachel's legs.

"Let me ask you something, what do you think my daughter?" Rachel asked Alejandro.

"Well…she's smart, she's beautiful, she's dominant, and she is very intelligent." Alejandro said as she complimented Rachel's daughter Heather.

"That's nice and all but…" Rachel paused for a bit, "What do you think of me…?"

Alejandro was surprised on her girlfriend's mom tone of seduction from her…Alejandro's pants got stiff and he thought of something to say.

"I think your Muy sexy Seniorita Griffin." Alejandro said to Rachel.

"Thanks Alejandro…" Rachel said as she blushed heavily heaving her breasts.

"Anyway I think you deserve better than my daughter…" Rachel said to Alejandro.

"Um Really?" Alejandro asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Who…?"

Trying to find out about the answer Rachel caressed his chin and kissed him on the lips before Alejandro tried to speak…Alejandro felt his eyes enlarge like a float at the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade the feeling of Rachel's gourmet-scented kiss surged right through his teeth, his gums and hell it even went through his intestines. Apparently, the kiss felt greater than any kiss he had with Heather or between the two combined.

Eventually he gave in, wrapped his arms around her, and gave a deep sexual French kiss back into her mouth and now they were just plain old making out like snakes and their tongues wrapped around in circles and circles as after a while they stopped.

"How…was…that…Alejandro?" Rachel asked him.

"That was Muy Caliente!" Alejandro said as he was aroused and his pants got even stiffer then ever before.

"Thanks…let me ask you a question Alejandro…" Rachel said as she giggled as she blushed.

"What is that Seniorita?" Alejandro asked Rachel.

With a remorseless and evil smile on her face, Heather's mom popped up her yellow shirt and revealed a huge set of C-Cups, being held up by a lacy black bra.

Suddenly Alejandro's green eyes popped out of their sockets again because of the sight.

"What do you think of these Alejandro?" Rachel asked Alejandro.

"Ooh, honey...your breasts are so big mamacita..." Alejandro complementing Rachel's big boobs.

"Thank you Alejandro…they are all yours so take a lick now." Rachel darkly said as Alejandro took off Rachel's bra and started licking the left breast.

"Ooooooooh…you naughty Spaniard…keep going." Rachel said giggled.

As soon as Alejandro was finished with the left breast, he went to the right one and continued where he left off grabbing the melon-sized boob, licking it like a spicy flavored Popsicle, squeezing it tightly, and caressing it, Just savoring the taste until he was finished again.

In the process Rachel felt her smooth, sexy ass being touched by Alejandro's erection in his pants. This gave her the best idea she had all day.

"Alejandro…your little amigo I think is happy to see me." Rachel said as she smirked.

"Si, I guess he can't help himself." Alejandro said as he was annoyed by that comment as Rachel stripped Alejandro of his jeans revealing his briefs and then took off his briefs revealing a 10-inch chorizo and then she blushed again.

"Oh...my...god...he's big..." she thought to herself as Heather started to sweat. He was hung like a lion with viagra unlike her husband's wimpy small tiny penis like a troll.

"Hold still for mommy now okay?" Rachel said as she licked her soft, sensual lips and wrapped them around Alejandro's erection.

One by one, Rachel's head bobbed up and down in slow motion.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Alejandro moaned as his wet cock felt the tingling sensations of that blowjob. Rachel was definitely good at deep-throating, he could tell as she also massaged his testicles as well as Alejandro grabbed her head and started to fuck her face.

"MmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm..." she muffled as her lips gargled sliding her mouth up and down his hard rod like a basketball, He was already starting to sweat at the pressure. Rachel tapped Alejandro on the arm to make him stop for a while and he loved Rachel's saliva over his dick.

"You know how to suck dick I can tell." Alejandro said to Rachel.

"I've been married for 21 years," Rachel informed him, "I know how it feels and it feels great every time it's just we don't do it anymore we only do it like once a month." Rachel said as was talking about having sex.

"That's wonderful ma'am." Alejandro said to Rachel.

"Not as wonderful as this…let's go to the bedroom and let's continue where we left off and lick my kitty." Rachel said to him.

"Alright but what about our clothes…should we pick them up first?" Alejandro asked her.

"Good call…let's move." Rachel said as they walked quietly to the bedroom and continued where they left off.

"...take them off..."

"What?" Alejandro asked her.

"Take off my pants now." Rachel said as Alejandro started stripping her of her clothes and then Alejandro soon slids her pants including her lacy thong to her legs, revealing one soft, seductive pussy. He soon sweated out of sexual pleasure.

"That's right; make my pussy wet, slave..." Rachel replied in a softly, but dominating tone. Alejandro had wrapped his tongue right around her vaginal walls performing circles all around it. His tongue was long and smooth

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...good boy..." she whispered, moaning and smiling at his excellent performance.

Who knew Alejandro was very good at this? Who knows?

"Your pussy tastes great...Mi Amour…MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." he muffles, shoving his tongue deep inside her flawless clit. Her juices tasted like the perfect honey coming out of a hive.

A few minutes later, Rachel felt something about to surge out of her body.

"Oh, god...I'M CUMMING! OH!" Rachel moaned and screamed as her perfect honey shot out of her cunt. Justin then slurped the remains.

"Ohhh...good boy Alejandro..." she praised him, treating him with a little kiss. "Take your shirt off..."

Alejandro did as she said…and he had the best Abs in the world maybe better then Justin who cares?

"Ohhhhhhh..." she sighed in satisfaction.

"You ready, Rachel...?" Alejandro responded in a whispering tone.

"Please fuck me..." Rachel whispered back. He grabbed on to Rachel's legs, slowly inserting his long dick into her perfect vagina, pushing in and out slowly.

"Oh, shit..." Alejandro whispered, thrusting back and forth. His blood-veined penis felt surged like a thousand volts of electricity.

"Oh, god yes..." she moaned, leaving her face flushed red in passionate force.

Alejandro's grunts were beast-like. Back on Total Drama World Tour, he was considered a evil But he was a different kind a beast compared to Rachel. He was a sexy and evil beast.

"Faster, Alejandro...faster...!" she commanded. Alejandro's thrusts increased by a matter of seconds. He gyrated on top of her, which left Heather to hang on his neck.

"Ohhhhh, fuck..." he grunted as his sweat drops started to drip down, and land on Rachel flawless face.

But then, Rachel stopped him. What was this all about? Did she wanted to stop?

"You wanna fuck my ass...?" Rachel said softly.

"I want it so bad, my mamacita..." Alejandro said, in one suave, ravishing voice.

She now bent over doggie style, urging him to take her from behind. Rachel even slapped her ass in pleasure.

"Take me now..." she whispering, displaying a red-flushed face that says a masturbating mood inside.

Alejandro then takes his hard-long, bulbous penis and tightly screwing in Rachel's soft, cloud-like clitoris. He grabs on her hips taking a bumpy experience.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." he moaned. He even loved the smack off his soft testicles hitting her fine ass like a softball gets hit with a bat.

"Oh, god...harder...FUCK ME HARDER, SLAVE...OHHHHHHH!" Rachel moaned loudly. Her pussy was being pumped like a deflated tire.

Alejandro's grunts became louder and louder as every time he fucked her with speed like a Chinese bullet train

"OHHHHH...CUM INSIDE ME! CUM INSIDE ME!" she said, feeling like his 10-inch dick was about to burst.

And then, his penis felt like he about to erupt.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Alejandro shouted, as a few thrusts, came a horny, passionate scream from Rachel known as Heather's mom:

"OHHHHH, ALEEEEEEJAAAANDDDRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of his silky white goo flowed through Heather's glorious pussy like a genie coming out of a bottle.

And then…he pulled out his cock and shot massive streams of cock as he said some Spanish words and Rachel as he came all over her face and her eyes, nose, mouth, and breasts.

"That was great…I love you Alejandro." Rachel said to him as she hasn't felt that way in a very long time.

"I love you too Rachel." Alejandro said as they were leaning in for another kiss as Heather got out of the shower.

"Mom have you the…" Heather said as she walked in on Alejandro her boyfriend and Rachel her mom naked in Rachel and John's bedroom after having sex and with her covered in semen she was livid.

"MOM?! ALEJANDRO?!" Heather said as she was about to go ape-shit on them.

"Hi Heather it's not what it looks like at all." Alejandro and Rachel said to her at the same time.

"Mom why are you doing this explain to me when Alejandro leaves and Alejandro you and I need to have a long talk!" Heather said to both her mom and her boyfriend as they got cleaned up and got dressed up.

"Look she came onto me and I seduced her…like the way I seduce you…I'm sorry Mi Amour." Alejandro said apologizing to Heather.

"Alejandro, look I accept the apology but we need to really look at our relationship now." Heather said as he looked into the eyes.

"I can't stay mad at you Alejandro come here…get in the shower and maybe after a while we might have some hot sex later okay honey?" Heather said sweetly to him.

"Okay Mi Amour." Alejandro said as he left to take a shower.

"Mom…what were you thinking why did you do this you have a 21 year marriage here and yopu cheat on dad with my fucking boyfriend?! This is not some cheap-ass sex tape or family guy here where Lois makes out with Megs boyfriend Anthony are you out of your fucking mind? And another thing I am absolutely disgusted!" Heather said as she yelled at her own mom as she started to cry.

"Heather I am so sorry okay…can you please forgive me?" Rachel asked Heather.

"Okay I will but one question." Heather said to her mom.

"Are…you…pregnant." Heather asked her.

"Of course not I got my sterilization when I had your brother and siblings what do you think?" Rachel said as they hugged.

"Alright now get some rest I'll wait for Alejandro to leave and I'll go to bed in my room okay good night." Heather said to her mom.

"Good night Heather." Rachel said as she went to sleep in her pajamas.

Heather took Alejandro home then Heather went to bed wanting to clear the image of what happened out of her head and no one else knew of it.

The end.

**Longest lemon one-shot I've ever done anyway read and review everyone.**


End file.
